I will stand by you
by respect-toberesptected
Summary: Base on the episode "jennifer" femslash jj/emily stablished relationship if you don t like dont read


I don't understand. Everything had been just perfect last night and now we won't see each other every day; we won't drive to work together. At lease I know she will be safe and Henry will be able to spend more time with his mommy but still...

My thoughts are cut short by the front door closing. Jennifer is standing there with a look of defeat in her eyes. All I want to do is hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay, but my own feelings are getting in the way.

-I am sorry -JJ says with her eyes lock with the floor.

-I...hmm...Henry is already asleep and there are left over in the kitchen- I feel awful with myself but she had known all along about the job offer and had never mention anything I am her wife for crying out load.

-Okay thank you… can we talk please- she please her voice braking and I almost forget everything right there and then but I stand strong.

-We will but not right now I am hurt and I don't want to say something that can end up badly- I look at her on more time before walking out of the living room and head to the stairs that lead into the second floor.

I am already in bed watching CRIMINAL MINDS when she enters our room. She looks at me and I can tell she is trying to think of something to say but prefers to stay quiet; she enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I watch her leave and sigh I want to make things better but don't know how I am supposed to fix something I didn't even begging.

JJ crawls into bed and I turn the TV off, I turn around and we stare at each other for what seems like hours.

-I wanted to tell you- she murmured I wasn't even sure if she had spoken in the first place.

-Then why didn't you? – I murmured back I didn't wanted to sound angry. I just wanted to know why she will hide something so big, so important from me. But she didn't answer and my patient was starting to vanish.

-! You are my wife! You are supposed to share this sort of things with me. A marriage is base on trust, you should have told me. What where you so afraid of? You thought I will get mad or make you decide something you didn't want?!

-Noo is nothing like that!- she said much louder this time.

-You know the moment something like this happens to me, I run to tell you because you are my wife, you are my best friend and there is no one in the world that I trust as much as you. I would have known that you would have helped me decide. - I stop looking at Jennifer because I know that if I look at her I won't be able to finish what I have started. I sight as I continue

- I will had stand beside you no matter what you decided and if it had come to that I would had stand beside you when you had to face Strauss, but nothing about that matters right know.- I sight and clean the tears that have fallen out of my eyes. I look at JJ and can see that she's hurting but right now there's nothing I can do.

- We are supposed to be in this together. It seems that I am more into this that you are…- I am interrupted by JJ who has stand from the bed and has start pacing from one said of the room to the other.

-You don't get it do you- but before I can answer she starts talking again.

- We get job offers all the time and we don't share them all, sometimes we do and when we do we just laugh about it because we are happy in the BAU- she realizes her mistake before myself- sorry we WERE happy in the BAU so the thought of joining and other team even if it was Pentagon never even crossed my mind. I haven't mentioned it, not because it was a secret but because it never actually matter. And by the time it did matter everything happen too fast. I am truly sorry I didn't share it will you. You KNOW I love you and the team, and if it was up to me I will never leave you guys.

I process all the information as fast as I could and when I realize that the mistake was actually mine, she never meant to keep it a secret is just all happen way to fast. I stand up from the bed and walk to my wife who is standing in the corner of the room, a look of worry written all over her face, so I did the only thing that I could think of that will make this mess a little bit better. I kiss her with all the love, all the passion that I could give. When we pull apart I look into her eyes and she look into mine and without a single word we told each other that everything was going to be okay and that no matter what we will always have each other and Henry.


End file.
